


Helping Hand

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, lacrosse practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles might be wrong, but he's pretty sure that Danny is actually flirting with him when he offers him a helping hand with his lacrosse gear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh.. here have some Stanny *runs away*

Stiles knows how to restring his lacrosse stick, he really does. He’s done it at least once a month for almost 4 years, but how is he suppose to focus on the strings when Danny just walked into the locker room and strips his shirt off right in his line of site.

And look, he’s not staring, he isn’t creepy like Greenberg. It’s just that Danny is literally standing in front of him and he has really nice abs. Danny might be one of the biggest reason Stiles discovered his bisexuality, not that he would ever tell him that. Danny’d get a smug smile on his face and say something a little snarky about him before walking away leaving Stiles feeling a little bad and a little horny.

He looks back down at his stick and starts restringing it again, because he messed it up when the abs had shown up.

“You need some help there?” Danny asks, sounding genuine. He still doesn’t have a shirt on, in fact now he’s missing his pants too, his practice shorts are in his hand.

“Is this the kind of help you offered last year when I thought I was going to get virgin sacrificed?”

Danny laughs, his whole face lighting up and making Stiles stomach flip, “Holding onto that grudge I see. It’s not like you would have slept with me anyway.”

“I would have!” Stiles all but yells, then lowers his voice and looks around the locker room before looking back at Danny, “I totally would have.”

“Huh,” Danny says, looking at Stiles like he’s seeing him for the first time. He takes Stiles stick from his hands and quickly restrings it before handing it back, “Well maybe next time we can do something about my old offer to help you out.”

Stiles stares at him, eyes wide, but Danny doesn’t say anything else. He just pulls on his shorts and a tee shirt before winking at Stiles and jogging out of the locker room toward the field, leaving Stiles with his lacrosse stick and some seriously dirty thoughts.

Thoughts that plagued him through practice. He couldn’t focus, not with Danny in the goal, flashing a smile at him every time he went to shoot. Danny had to know that Stiles was half hard through the entire practice, it just wasn’t fair. How was he so good looking and charming?

“Stilinski, get your head in the game,” Coach yelled right into his ear, making Stiles jump and drop his stick.

“Yeah Stiles, get your head in the game,” Danny said, jogging over and picking up Stiles’ stick, “You’ve been distracted all practice.”

“Yeah well someone put some thoughts in my head earlier and I can’t seem to shake them,” Stiles said and Danny smirked as he walked backwards toward the goal, stretching his arms over his head, his shirt riding up as he did. Stiles’ eyes widened just a little at the sight and Danny winked.

“That motherfucker,” Stiles muttered, shaking his head and jogging over to Danny, “Two can play at this game.”

“I’d like to see you try to keep up with me,” Danny said, slapping Stiles on the ass when he turned to run back to the drill line.

“Did Danny just slap your ass?” Scott asked, his eyes darting between Stiles and Danny, a confused look on his face, like he was missing something very important.

“Yeah and it’s so on,” Stiles said, knocking the ball out of Scott’s stick and running at the goal, lifting his arms high so that his happy trail was exposed. He knew that his abs were actually pretty nice, they weren’t Danny’s or Derek’s, but they had some definition. He made the goal and winked at Danny as he jogged back into the line, being sure to shake his ass a little more than usual. “Head in the game Mahealani!”

By the time practice ended an hour later Stiles was more than a little turned on and he had a feeling that Danny was too. “Stilinski, want to help me pick this shit up?”

“Can’t a big strong man like yourself do it alone?” Stiles asked, walking back toward Danny who was slowly putting balls back into the bag.

“I can, but it’s more fun with a helping hand,” Danny said when Stiles got closer.

“I can help with more than just those balls,” Stiles said, trying to sound flirty.

Danny’s eyebrows raised slightly, “I don’t want to play gay chicken with you Stiles, I’m actually gay and I don’t like playing games with guys who get off on the attention.”

“I’m bi,” Stiles said, tripping over his words as he did, “Very bisexual.”

“Yeah?"

“Yeah,” Stiles said, suddenly realizing how close together they were standing. He was taller than Danny now, “So, are you going to make good on your offer from last year?”

“I figured the virginity problem was solved by now,” Danny said, staying chest to chest with Stiles as he spoke.

“Well, yeah I did, but I’d still like to uh, have some fun with you,” Stiles said, running a hand over the back of his head as he spoke, “Or like, buy you some pizza. Do you eat pizza?”

Danny laughed then, a real laugh, the kind Stiles had rarely heard from him, “Yes I eat pizza. Why wouldn’t I eat pizza?”

“You’re whole body screams ‘I only eat organic food and I spend hours at the gym’,” Stiles said, gesturing at the body in question and getting another laugh from Danny.

“I eat pizza Stiles. I eat a lot of things actually,” Stiles’ breath caught in his chest as the insinuation, “But not until at least the third date.”

“So you’re saying there could be at least three dates,” Stiles said, his heart starting to race. He had been expecting Danny to offer some sort of teammates with benefits thing, but a date with Danny fucking Mahealani, that was so much better.

“Well you’d have to ask first,” Danny said, shooting him a charming smile.

“Want to go on a date with me? Tonight?”

“I guess so,” Danny said easily, but him smile was still wide. “I’m gonna kiss you now Stilinski.”

“Good,” Stiles said, his voice a little rough.

Danny’s lips were soft, softer than Stiles had imagined they’d be. It was a light kiss, but it made Stiles’ stomach flutter. When they pulled apart Danny had a small smile on his face, “We should get this stuff put away.”

“Yeah, so I can take you on a date,” Stiles said happily, starting to toss balls into the bag Danny was holding.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

“Nah you dated a werewolf, anything after that should be easy,” Stiles said brightly, “You can come to team human movie night this weekend if you want, if date one goes well.”

“I think it will,” Danny said, “If you work faster so we can go, I’m hungry.”

“Ah so you get hangry, good to know,” Stiles said with a laugh, tossing another ball into the bag. Danny rolled his eyes but smiled. Stiles was starting to think that Danny’s eyerolls had a little more meaning behind them.

By the time they got to dinner an hour later Danny had laughed at 3 more of Stiles jokes and rolled his eyes twice, not that Stiles was counting or anything. He also walked Danny to his door and kissed him goodnight, something that earned both a laugh, an eyeroll, and a soft smile.

The next day at school Danny teased him at lunch and kissed him before going to math class. He was still that nice asshole that he’d known since kindergarten, but now he was allowed to touch him and kiss him, Stiles could get used to this.

  
Oh, and Danny really is a cuddler, Stiles found that out after date number four.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
